RWBY Volume 4: The Red Lion
by Strife Airay
Summary: After being separated from his team, Keith finds himself on the distant planet of Remnant. Here, he meets and befriends Ruby and the remaining members of Team JNPR. Now called Team RNJR, they ask Keith to join them on their mission to restore peace to their world.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Welcome everyone to my new fanfic!**

 **I recently got into Voltron: Legendary Defenders and I thought about what would happen if Keith ended up in the RWBY universe. So, here we are now! :3**

 **Just for the record, the setting is just before Volume 4 to make things interesting. I would of started at Volume 1, but since Volume 4 is coming out soon, I wanted to write the story during each episode.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of my new fanfic!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Voltron**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A New Mission_

Who would of thought that the wormhole he and his team entered would separate them and sent them to different worlds. The world that Keith was brought to is a different type of story.

After escaping the wormhole, the Red Lion was spinning uncontrollably through space while Keith was trying to control it. "Come on! Don't fail on me yet!" Pretty soon, the Red Lion stopped spinning and Keith sighed in relief, leaning back in his seat. "Good kitty. Now, we need to find the others."

Before he knew it, a stray asteroid collided with the lion and sent the two spinning and floating towards a nearby planet; Remnant. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn**

The city was desolated. Building were destroyed, no one had lived there in years, and Grimm had been sighted on multiple occasions. Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora was there to recover any weapons stolen previously by the White Fang.

Ruby had just finished off a Beowolf she encountered before returning to the others. "Looks like that's all of them." Jaune sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead. "Good. I don't know how much more I can take."

It was a lot of work for them recently. Fighting off so many Grimms and making sure that they didn't get killed was a lot of work, not to mention stressful. But they manage to hold out for this long.

"When do we get to eat? I'm starving!", Nora whined, lightly shaking Ren's left arm. Ren pulled his arm away and straightened its sleeve. "Very soon, Nora. So please, calm down."

"How can I calm down?! We haven't eaten since we got here!", she exclaimed, nearly having tears in her eyes. Ruby raised an eyebrow at her and crossed both her arms. "We got here only a half hour ago." Hearing this, Nora ended up laughing. "My bad."

Jaune had a confused look as he leaned over to Ruby. "Maybe we shouldn't have given her coffee earlier." Ruby nodded to him in agreement. "That's my fault. Should of listen to Ren."

Soon, Nora looked up and had a surprised look on her face. What she saw was a giant, Red Lion falling straight from the sky towards their location. "Guys. There's a giant cat falling out of the sky."

"I knew it. No more caffeine for you, Nora.", Ren declared. Nora quickly shook her head and pointed at the sky. "I'm serious, you guys! I know I say crazy stuff all the time, but this time, I'm serious!"

Jaune, Ruby, and Ren all looked at each other before looking up at the sky as well. They all saw what she was seeing; the Red Lion heading straight for where they were. "Hit the deck!", Jaune screamed. Immediately, everyone was quick to jump out of the way as the Red Lion crashed straight into the ground, creating a giant crater.

After what had just happened, Jaune and Ruby both popped their heads out from their hiding places, followed by both Ren and Nora. All four of them were surprised at what they were seeing. "What is that?" After coming out from where they were hiding, the team approached the strange machine in front of them.

"What is that?", Ren asked while staring at it.

"I have no idea. Is this from Atlas?", Jaune responded.

"If it is, can we keep it?", Nora asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Nora.", Ruby said to her. "It could be dangerous. We need to-" Suddenly, the door in the Lion's mouth opened up. "Hide!", she finished fearfully, hiding behind one of the legs with her friends. Soon, Keith climbed out of the Lion's mouth and fell to the ground, clearly in a lot of pain.

Standing up and straightening himself, Keith attempted to contact the others through his communicator. "Shiro, are you alright? Shiro? Lance? Hunk? Pidge? Allura? Coran? Anybody?" Keith grumbled in frustration as he kicked the ground. He started looking around, obviously not familiar with the deserted city.

"Great. I'm stuck on an unknown planet with no signal while the others are who knows where." That was when Jaune popped up right in front of him. "Hello!~" Keith immediately freaked out and drew his sword, holding it against his neck. Jaune shrieked a bit when this happened and held his hands up.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm not your enemy!" Keith analyzed the blonde teen in front of him with cautious, not removing the blade from him. "Listen, you must have been through a lot. My friends and I are too."

Arching an eyebrow, Keith drew back his sword and put it away. "Friends?" That was when Ruby, Ren, and Nora came walking over to them. "Yeah." Ruby stood in front of him and waved her hand. "Hello, I'm Ruby."

"Ren.", Ren greeted.

"Nora.", Nora said with a big smile.

"And I'm Jaune.", Jaune said lastly.

Keith took off his helmet and held it underneath his left arm. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Keith." Ruby then looked back at the red Lion and back at Keith. "Is that thing a spaceship or something?" Keith shrugged. "You can say that. How else did I get here?"

"Awesome!", Nora exclaimed in an exciting manner. "A real life space man from another planet!" Ren had to restrain her so that she wouldn't go too crazy "Forgive her. She's usually this hyper and full of energy."

Keith would then hold his hand up. "It's okay. I have a friend who's like that. Though I don't think he's actually my friend since we fight a lot."

Soon, howling was heard in the distance. "We'll talk some more, right after we all find shelter." With that said, the group started walking down the street of the abandoned city.

* * *

They looked around at the half destroyed buildings before finally settling in one that looked the most intact.

Ren had set up a small campfire for everyone to sit around and get warm from the cold. Keith had also removed his Paladin armor and was now wearing his normal clothing. Ruby sat down right next to him. "So we never got to as. What is it that you do?"

Keith looked at her. "I'm a Paladin of Voltron." Jaune gave a confused looked after hearing him. "A what?" Keith looked at Jaune with a frown. "A Paladin of Voltron. Voltron is a legendary robotic warrior that can only be controlled by the five chosen Paladins. The lion you saw is a piece of Voltron. Without the others, Voltron can't be formed."

"That is soooo awesome!", Nora exclaimed. "Is there a pink one?!" Keith arched an eyebrow before shaking his head. "No. Only red, blue, green, yellow, and black." Nora ended up whining a bit after hearing him.

Jaune chuckled as he threw a stick into the campfire. "Well, that must be fun. Traveling around in space and seeing all sorts of planets. What made you come here?" Keith sighed as he warmed his hands over the fire. "I didn't choose to come here. I was brought here by accident."

At that moment, Ruby and the others had their eyes set on Keith, wanting to hear everything he had to say. To them, it would be interesting like a bedtime story. "You see, we were rescuing our comrade Allura from our greatest enemy, Zarkon. After we managed to escape through a wormhole, it got badly damaged by one of his minions and we ended up separating. Luckily, I was able to get out before anything else bad could happen. Next thing I knew, I was sent flying to this planet and here I am now."

After hearing his story, Ruby placed her hand firmly on Keith's shoulder. "That must of been tough. I know how you feel, we all do. We lost some friends as well and are trying to figure out why all of this happen. But since you're here, then maybe you can help us." Keith was surprised that she gave him such an offer.

"Just until we find your friends and everything is back to normal. Deal?" Ruby gave him a big smile and held out her hand to him. After a moment, Keith nodded and shook her hand. "Deal."

* * *

 **And that is it! Until Volume 4 comes out.**

 **I will post the next chapter shortly after Episode 1 is released, that way the rest of the story makes sense like my other RWBY crossovers.**

 **Until then, see you guys later!~**


	2. AN

**Before I release the chapter, I need to know from you guys.**

 **Should I bring back Team KRNJ from my other fanfic? I have many ideas for the characters in Volume 4, but I want to know if you guys are on board.**

 **Leave a comment on what you think.**

 **See you guys later!~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Next Step

**Welcome everyone!**

 **I just watched the RWBY Volume 4 premiere and it was awesome! As promised, here is the newest chapter of my new fanfic!**

 **Bonus point: Dean from KRNJ is back and badder than ever!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Next Step_

It was dark and evil. It was like something out of hell. On the grounds of this evil place, blood-like pools laid as different types of Grimm were born from them. Mercury, Emerald, and Dean all watched in shock as they stood from the top floor of a large building.

A hand was soon lifted up and snapped its fingers, calling the trio to them. The one what called them was Cinder Fall, who now had shorter hair, wore a one sleeve red dress with gold linings all over it, a long black glove on her right arm, and wore a black opera mask over her left eye with a large scar going from the covered eye to across her nose.

She was sitting at a large table with three other people:

A black-haired man with a black mustache wearing a grey jacket, dark brown vest, yellow shirt, black tie, and dark brown gloves reading something on his scroll. His name is Dr. Watts.

A black-haired, skinny man with his hair in a ponytail, wearing a white sleeveless shirt that was open, brown sleeves, white pants, and brown boots, was sitting in his chair in a crouching position. His name is Tyrian.

A large brown-haired man with a brown beard wearing a grey and brown coat with the sleeves rolled up, a and a brown shirt with laces at the top, was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. His name is Hazel.

Dean, Emerald, and Mercury stood next to Cinder, but Emerald nudged Mercury away so that she would stand next to her. Dr. Watts saw this as he loosened his tie a bit. "Yes, yes. Keep your...posse in check." Mercury grumbled as he made a move towards him, but Emerald and Dean immediately stopped him. "It's not worth it.", Dean told him, with Emerald nodding in agreement.

Cinder looked at them with concern before turning back to Dr. Watts. "You hear that? Silence. I have half the mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

Tyrian would then turn to Cinder. "If i were you, I'd hunt her down...find her, and...well, she took your eye, didn't she?" He then started laughing like a complete maniac. Cinder was silent before trying to speak, but only let out a small grunt. Emerald leaned to as she whispered something in her ear.

Dr. Watts looked at the two with an disappointed look. "Pathetic. Why did you even-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the doors slowly began to open, causing everyone who was sitting down to stand up. Entering the room was Salem, who walked around the table before stopping in front of a large table made of dark purple crystals and a few candles that were lit. "Watts." She then turned to face the others. "You find such malignance necessary?"

She made a gesture for everyone to sit back down, with Watts and Salem being the last ones to do so. "I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly...killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious. To what failures are you referring?"

"Well...the girl with the silver eyes.", he answered her.

"Yes...We've dealt with her kind before. How is it that a novice was able to best one of us?", Hazel soon asked. Watts raised his hand up. "My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."

"It is because of the Maiden's power.", Salem stated to everyone. "Make no mistake, Cinder. You hold the key to our victory, but your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Cinder stared down at the table, visibly upset. Dean stood by her side and placed his hand softly on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.

"Dr. Watts." Watts looked at her. "You are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Watts nodded to her. "Very good."

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." Tyrian let out an evil chuckle as he rubbed his hands together. "Gladly."

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." Hazel simply nodded to her. "As you wish."

Cinder raised a finger up to speak, with Emerald quickly leaning over to her as she whispered something in her ear. Salem held her hand up to her. "Speak, child." Emerald had a worried look as she looked at her. "She want to know...what about the girl?"

Watts scoffed. "What about her? Seems to me like this is Cinders's problem, not ours." This caused Cinder to slam her fist into the table and glare at him angrily, only receiving a smile from him. Dean made a move to grab his sword, but Salem raised a hand for them to stop. "That's enough." She then turned to Tyrian. "Tyrian."

"Yes, my lady?", he asked with a devious grin. "Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder...", she said, causing Tyrian to laugh evily and excitedly. "And bring her to me." This caused him to frown and whine before shrugging. "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen...and Haven will be next..." Everyone stood up to leave. Cinder made a move to leave, but turned to see Tyrian looking at her while pointing at his eye. "Eye for an eye." He then began to laugh loud like a maniac.

Cinder only ignored him as Dean escorted her out of the room, his arm placed over her shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere, a boy with short black hair and freckles on his face awoke from what appeared to be a nightmare. He looked around before walking out of the room he was in and climbed down the ladder, opening the doors to the barn he was in.

He got himself a bucket of water and started tending to the garden for him to plant crops. He then stared out into the distance, as if something was about to happen.

"Everything okay?", asked a voice. The boy turned around to see Rai, who was carrying a stack of hay over his shoulder. He shook his head before staring back. "Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

In a forest somewhere in Mistral, Ren and Nora, now wearing new clothing, were walking while having a conversation. "I'm just saying, there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one"

"But Junior isn't a color.", Ren told her before the two stopped walking. "How can I be more clear?!" Holding up her hand, the name JNRR pooped out of nowhere. "One...two...three! That's more than one!" Ren then held up his hand and the name RNJR popped up above it. "But we're helping Ruby with her objective. Wouldn't that make her the leader?"

Jaune, who was kneeling against a large log, turned to the two. "Guys, we need to focus." he then turned back to where he was originally facing. "Also, JNRR is way cooler." Nora became excited and placed her hands on her waist. "Exactly!"

"Also, what about Keith?", Ren asked. "He's been traveling with us for a while. Shouldn't his name be added into the team name?" Nora placed a finger on her chin before finally saying "Nah. He wasn't at Beacon, so he doesn't count." Jaune turned to Nora. "It doesn't matter. Keith's now a part of our team, so cut him some slack."

As Ren shrugged, a large thud alarmed the three, followed by rumbling. "It's here."

Not very far from the others, Ruby was in the air firing her scythe at a large Grimm made of large rocks and had a white mask and one yellow eye. Keith, who was wearing his Paladin armor, was hanging onto its back as it, along with him and Ruby, fell off a cliff. Keith was forced to let go and grabbed Ruby as they fell through the trees. "BAD! LANDING! STRATEGY!", Ruby shouted every time they hit a branch.

Both Ruby and Keith managed to land on a large branch, but jumped off as the Grimm, or Geist, swung at the tree and destroyed it. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were nearby and ready to fight. "Let's get that thing off them!" Jaune quickly ran past the Geist while Ren jumped in a nearby tree. "Don't forget me!" Nora pulled out Magnhild and shot a round into the ground, propelling herself in the same tree as Ren.

"We need to draw its attention away from Keith and Ruby!", Ren said to her. Nora nodded as Ruby flew by and attacked the Grimm. "Could use some help!" She fired a shot at it before flying away.

Keith jumped towards the Geist and swung his Bayard at it, but it did little effect. The only thing he received was a punch and was sent flying into a tree. "Keith!", Ruby exclaimed when she saw this.

Nora began to fire multiple grenades at the Grimm, striking its back. Ren, meanwhile, jumped from tree to tree and fired rounds at it. This doesn't affect it. He then jumped onto its arm, then into the air before spinning back to the Geist and striking it with the blades on his guns.

"We gotta get in closer!", Jaune yelled as Ren landed next to him. "My blades don't hurt him!" The Geist turned to face them and prepared to attack once again. "How about this?!" Loading her scythe with Lightning Dust, Ruby flew towards it and shot a lightning bolt at its arm. This only made its arm more powerful as it slammed it into the ground, sending them flying into the woods.

Nora was able to catch Ren and landed safely, Ruby used her scythe to keep her from flying away and grabbed onto Keith's arm, keeping him from flying, and Jaune tumbled away before hitting a boulder crotch first and fell down in pain. "You'll be fine with out a weapon...You're the strategist...", he whined.

"That's it!", Nora yelled as she charged at it. Throwing her weapon into the air, Magnhild transformed into its hammer form as she caught it in her hand before jumping at the Geist and striking its arm. Its arm fell to pieces before it threw one at Nora, but Ruby jumped in front of her and cut it in half with her scythe before grabbing her and jumping away before the Geist could crush them. Meanwhile, Jaune managed to straighten himself out and stretched a bit before noticing that chunks of rocks were sent flying towards him.

He quickly dodged all of them and turned back to them. "Hey! Be careful!" That was when a large rock slammed into his face and sent him flying into a tree. Everyone else continued to dodge the Geist's attacks as it grew a strange arm with claws and pushed it into a broken tree, making it its new arm. "Uh oh.", Jaune said.

The Geist began to swing it at Jaune, who quickly ran away from it. "His arm is a tree. His arm is a tree!"

"Big mistake!" Ruby took out a magazine with a fire symbol on it and loaded it into her scythe before firing a bolt of fire at its tree arm. Jaune at fist thought it work, but freaked out when he saw that its arm was now on fire. "Big mistake!" The Geist once again swung its fired arm at Jaune and prepared to crush him. But luckily, Ren threw one of his blade and struck the Grimm's mask, causing it to stumble back and fall down. Everyone gathered around each other.

"Okay, how do we do this?", Jaune asked as he tried to think of a strategy.

"His body is too strong to break through.", Ren told him.

"It doesn't care for its body", Jaune continued.

"Plus, it can keep adding new limbs.", Nora mentioned.

"But it's protecting its face.", he continued.

"We can't break it.", Ruby told him.

"What do we need to be doing?", he asked himself.

"This thing's too strong.", Keith added.

"Egh..." Jaune continued to think for a moment. "If we knocked all of its limbs off at once then went for the..." Finally, he thought of a way to defeat it and turned to his team. "Guys! I got it!" Everyone turned their attention towards Jaune. "We hit it harder!" Ren gave him a confused look. "Is that it?" Keith ended up scratching the back of his head, confused as well. "How does that help at all?"

"No, seriously. It's trying to keep us from its face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing.", Jaune explained to them. "Alright. Come on, team. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!", Nora exclaimed.

"Right!", Ren agreed."

"We can do this!", Keith said, raising his Bayard.

Jaune thought for a moment before pointing at different directions. "Ren, right! Ruby, left! Keith, back!" All three obligated and went to their direct positions. "Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?" Nora smirked and nodded before running to the left. "Right! And I will-" He was interrupted by the Geist trying to crush him with its flamed tree arm.

Ruby flew at the Grimm and slashed at it before jumping back. Ren fired several shots at it before doing the same. Keith slid right under it and slashed at its legs before running away from it. Nearby, Nora stood still as Magnhild began to spark with pink electricity. Needing to distract it, Jaune ran past the Grimm and waved his arms. "Hey! Over here!"

Distracted, the Grimm was hit by several shots fired by Ren and Ruby. Keith, meanwhile, jumped onto one of its arms before running across its back and slicing off its tree arm. The Grimm let out a screech as it threw him off it into a nearby boulder. Meanwhile, Nora had finished powering up her weapon and was smiling big. "Ready!"

Ruby shot and slashed at the Geist one more time before flying back and landing next to Jaune. He turned to look at her. "Use everything you've got!" Nodding, Ruby flew straight at Nora and the two spun around each other towards the Grimm before Nora slammed her weapon at it, destroying its body.

The base of the body fell down and the Geist flew out, revealing to be a ghost-like monster, attempting to escape. Not wanting it to get away, Ruby fired one shot at the Grimm and it struck its head, killing it.

Keith groaned in pain as he walked to where the others were. he nearly fell down, but Ruby was quick to grab onto him. "Are you okay?" Keith looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Now I know to steer clear of boulders." Ruby laughed a bit and turned to see Jaune run over to them. "Another victory for Team JNRR." Although he was smiling, he eventually frown as he knew the name didn't sound right. "Alright, y'know okay. Ren, I think you're onto something. It-It-It's just not sounding great anymore..." He started walking away.

* * *

Now in a village, the team was standing in front of the tow official as Ruby shook hands with him. "We truly can't thank you enough." Ruby smiled as she saluted him with two fingers. "Just doing our job, sir."

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate.", he explained to them. "Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe.", Ruby offered him. Keith nodded in agreement to what she said. "Yeah. It could help the villagers be safer from Grimm."

The town official let out a small laugh. "I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more." Ren looked at the others while smiling. "Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." The team would then bow to the elderly man.

In a blacksmith's shop, a Faunus blacksmith with horns on his forehead slammed a white and gold chest plate on the counter and smiled at the team. "There you go, son! It's gonna be heavier than you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!" Jaune was amazed at how the armor piece looked and scratched the back of his head. "Wow. I...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." The blacksmith then walked into the back of his shop. Nora smiled and turned to the blonde. "So, what are you waiting for?" Jaune jolted before walking to the counter and getting his current chest plate off. "Right." Setting the chest plate on the counter, Jaune stared down with a small frown on his face. "Guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually..."

"A sign of progress.", Ren said while smiling. Jaune nodded and smiled as well. "Progress." Turning to the others, Ruby couldn't help but place her hands over her mouth to contain her laugh. Keith, taking off his helmet, let out a small chuckle. "What...what is it?", Jaune asked, confused. Ruby and Keith then pointed at Jaune's hoodie in unison. "What is that?!" It was revealed that his hoodie had a grey and white bunny in the center. Jaune placed a hand over the picture. "What, my hoodie? I've always had this."

Ruby snickered lightly. "It's got a cute, little bunny rabbit!" She and Keith began to laugh loud. "It's Pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?", Jaune told the two. "That's just too funny, Jaune!", Keith said as he wiped a tear away from his face. "What did you do?! Send in a boxtop for a prize?!", Ruby asked while laughing. Jaune turned away while still frowning. "Yeah! Fifty!"

This caused Keith and Ruby to laugh even more as Jaune kept frowning, sad that they were laughing at what he told them. The two kept laughing before both fell to the ground, sighing. Ren kept his smile as he looked at Jaune. "Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." As Ruby and Keith laugh a bit more, the blacksmith returned and placed Jaune's sword and sheath on the counter, letting the sheath extend to its shield form. "Can't have a Huntsman with out his weapon! Made all the modifications you asked for!"

Everyone looked at the weapon's new upgrade. The sword and shied were now outlined with gold and looked very brand new. "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?" Jaune looked at the gold on his weapon. he had used the metal that once belong to Pyrrha. So I guess you can say that Pyrrha was now a part of him. Jaune frowned again as he looked at the man. "From a friend."

Ruby, Keith, Ren, and Nora were now waiting outside the shop for Jaune. He eventually walked out, now wearing his new attire. He drew his sword and extended his shield, smiling at how great it looked. The blacksmith walked out and stood next to him. "He cleans up alright, don't you think?" Jaune walked over to his friends. "He certainly does.", Ren commented.

"I still think that a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together.", Nora said. "Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR now!", Ruby shouted as she threw her fist into the air.

"Team JNRR!", Nora tried correcting. "Still not a color...", Ren said after hearing her. "Doesn't matter what we're called.", Jaune said as he sheathed his sword and his shield returned to its sheath form. "As long as we're together."

"He's right. Teamwork is more important than a name.", Keith agreed. "You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town.", the blacksmith said as he crossed his arms and smiled. "Sorry, but we've got another mission.", Ruby stated. "Make it to Haven Academy! No matter what.", Nora said. "We've heard the next village over has a working airship.", Ren said to him. The blacksmith stroke his beard as he thought about this. "No way to know for sure. Scroll signals were bad enough out here when beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Xione Village in a while."

Ruby waved goodbye as she and the others began walking away. "Well, there's only one way to find out."The blacksmith waved back to her before walking back into his shop. The team was now walking down the road towards the next village.

"Food!", Jaune said.

"Check!", Nora replied.

"Water!"

"Check!"

"How about ammo?"

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!"

After hearing her mention the Schnee Dust Company, Ruby frowned and stared at the ground. She was thinking about her partner from Beacon, Weiss. Noticing thing, Keith walked beside Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about it."

"You want to talk about it?", he asked her. Ruby shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe another time." Keith shrugged as he continued walking with her and the others. "Got the map?", Jaune asked Nora. "Uh...Ren's got it."

"No I don't. You have it.", Ren responded. "Wait, what?", she asked. "Guys, please tell me you're joking.", Jaune said, very worried. Nora began to chuckle nervously. "Guys! Guys? Guys!"

"Nope."

"Relax, I have it.", Keith said as he held up the map. Jaune sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God."

* * *

In Atlas, Weiss was sitting in her room as she watched a couple of airships fly by from her window. She looked down at a picture she was holding in her hands. It was a picture of her and Kratos, who were both smiling while standing in front of Beacon Academy.

Knocking was soon heard at the door, forcing Weiss to hide the picture. "Yes?" Walking in was her butler, Cline, who walked over and stood in front of her. "Pardon the interruption, Ms. Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you."

Weiss sighed. "Thank you, Cline." Standing up, she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Took me a while to write because of my busy schedule, but I managed to finish it!**

 **So I've decided to bring back KRNJ from my other fanfic KRNJ. If you don't know what KNRJ is, it's another crossover of RWBY, but with Fairy Tail. So, this will be a RWBY crossover with both Voltron: Legendary Defender and Fairy Tail.**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	4. AN 2

**So, I promised you guys that I was going to include Team KRNJ in this, but that won't be happening anymore. This was due to the fact that I received up to two death threats if I did. So instead, I will only be including Rai and Kratos and this will only be a RWBY x Voltron: Legendary Defender fanfic.**

 **So now, I have to start all over on the chapters I had just finished. Almost finished editing chapter 2 and it will be posted soon. So don't worry, the story's not dead.**

 **See you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 3: Remembrance

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Remembrance_

Walking down many hallways of her family's mansion, Weiss stared at the ground with her hands together and a sad expression. She was then stopped by a young man with light skin, white hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue buttoned vest, black tie, white dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. "Good afternoon, sister. A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change."

Both passed by each other before facing each other again. "Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today." Whitley smiled at her. "Klein made crepes for breakfast."

"What do you want?", she asked him. "I heard Father shouting with someone in his study earlier.", he stated, placing his hands behind his back. "Mother?", Weiss questioned. " No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man." Weiss looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you."

"I'll be fine.", she assured him. "I know you will. You are strong, like Winter." Weiss gave Whitley a suspicious glare. "You never liked Winter." Whitley shrugged lightly and pointed his finger up while smiling. "True. But you can't deny her resolve." Weiss looked at him suspiciously. "You seem different."

"And you've been gone.", he countered. "I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon. Also, I know about 'him'." Whitley then turned around and started walking. "Anyway, good luck with Father." Weiss simply nodded to him. "Thank you..." She began walking away.

* * *

Awaking from what appeared to be a nightmare about Pyrrha's demise, Ruby sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around. Nora was asleep in a pink sleeping bag, Ren in a bright pink one, Jaune in a yellow one, and an empty black one was seen near Ruby. Standing up, Ruby heard shouting just nearby before running to where it was.

Keith was seen without his jacket on and wielding his Bayard, slicing a tree in half in one swing. Ruby quietly watched him slice another one in half before he stopped and wiped his forehead of sweat. "That's enough for now." Soon, Ruby ran over to where he was stood right in front of him. "Is everything alright?" Keith turned to look at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just doing some training." Ruby sighed in relief. Her eys then looked down at the weapon in his hand. "So, how does that work again?"

Holding up the Bayard, the blade vanished in a flash of light. "There's a trigger that allows the blade to appear." Ruby was quite amazed at this. "Wow. Where'd you get it again? I never got to ask." Keith smiled. "I got it when I became a Paladin of Voltron on a planet called Altea. The one who gave it to me was a princess named Allura."

"A princess?", she asked, tilting her head to the side. Keith shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. "It sounds cliche, but that's what happened." Ruby nodded as she looked at the weapon. "Well, I like it. Suits you well."

As they continued talking, Ren could be seen next to a tree far away while watching them. He smiled before walking back to where the others were.

* * *

Walking down the road once again, Ruby was holding a large map in her hands while her team was following behind her. "Again, why can't we just fly to Haven in your lion robot thingy?", Nora questioned. "The Red Lion's not functioned to fly after the crash.", Keith told her. "Also, he didn't like how you were messing with the controls."

"But it was fun!", Nora whined, causing the others to chuckle. Nearby, the Red Lion was looking around before running towards the next town ahead of them. Ruby continued looking at the map. "So the next town is...Uh huh! Uh huh...We're lost." She bowed her head in shame. "We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time.", Jaune commented.

"Oh yeah! Don't you have like...four sisters?", Ruby asked him. Jaune had a nervous look on his face before frowning. "Uhh, seven." Ruby ended up giggling from this. Keith was surprised by this. "Seven sisters? That must have been a lot to deal with. No offense.", he said to him. "You know, that actually explains a lot.", Nora added while looking away.

Jaune gave her a confused look. "Wait, what do you mean-" He was then interrupted by Ruby. "SO, what did you guys do there?" Jaune was quick to walk up to Ruby and grabbed one side of the map before pointing at a spot on it. "Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair."

Keith ended up chuckling. "Wow, that's sounds kinda lame." Jaune turned to look at him. "Not funny, man." Ruby looked at Jaune with an amused look. "Didn't like the look?"

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a warrior's wolf tail kind of guy.", Jaune replied with a smile. "That's just a ponytail.", Ruby responded. Jaune only shrugged to her. "I stand by what I said."

Suddenly, Nora stopped walking and had a shocked look on her face, followed by both Ren and Keith. "Uh, guys?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Jaune and Ruby both looked up from the map and became very shocked. What they saw was Shion Village completely destroyed. Dropping the map, the group was quick to run to the village and began looking around. "We need to search for survivors. They can tell us what happened.", Keith said. As everyone nodded, Ren ran over to a wounded soldier, who was leaning against a piece of debris. "Over here!" The others were quick to run over to him.

"A Huntsman!", Ruby exclaimed when she saw he injured man. "What happened? Who killed all these people?", Jaune asked him. The Huntsman coughed as he looked up at them. "Bandits..." Everyone became shocked. "The whole tribe...then, with all the panic..." He coughed once again.

Ren looked up at the others. "Grimm." As Ren stepped away from the others, Jaune, Ruby, Keith, and Nora turned around and looked at each other. "Alright, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there!", Ruby told them. "Yeah. Ren, Keith, and I can take turns carrying him there.", Jaune offered. "I don't think he'll make it.", Nora said to them. "He will. He has to.", Jaune assured her.

Ren soon walked back to the Huntsman to check on him. "We can save him. I can have the Red Lion carry him to a nearby village. It's the fastest way.", Keith said, pointing to the Red Lion that was nearby. "Guys..." Everyone turned to Ren. He stared at the Huntsman. He was dead.

Everyone stared in shock at the Huntsman's body. "Should we bury him?", Nora asked.

Ren walked past the four. "We should go. It's not safe here." Nora was quick to follow him. "Ren..." Keith kicked the ground with an angry look as he followed the two. Jaune placed a hand on his head with a sad expression. Ruby placed her hand on his arm. "It'll be okay..." Jaune sighed. "I'm just tired of losing everything."

Keith walked to the Red Lion, who was laying on its belly as it looked at its master. "Any luck?" The Red Lion shook his head once, causing Keith to sigh. "Figured. Maybe next time."

* * *

Back at the Schnee Family Manor, Weiss was walking down the hallway with her butler Klein. She had finished her meeting with her father and now had at least an hour to spare before she could go and practice her singing for the upcoming fundraiser. She opened a door and walked in, going down the stairs that was there, Klein following behind her.

"Are you certain that you want to talk to him?", he asked, his eyes bright blue. Weiss nodded while walking. "Yes. I need to assure him that I'm alright." Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Weiss unlocked the door with a white key with a snowflake on the end and entered the room. Turning on the light, the room was colored gray and there were no windows anywhere. In the center of the room was Kratos.

Kratos was wearing nothing but black pants and a torn white shirt. His hair was jet black on the right side while the left was stark white from the stress he endured for months and his eyes were a right yellow. His left arm was cut off at the center of his bicep and had a metal plate on the end. His right arm was chained to the ground, making him kneel on the ground while he wore a strange metal mask around his mouth.

Weiss calmly approached him and knelt down in front of him. "Hey Kratos..." Kratos looked up to see her. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be forever.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Ruby was once again awoken by a dream of Pyrrha's demise. She sighed as she tried to fall asleep again, but suddenly heard Pyrrha's voice. Gasping, she sat up from her sleeping bag, Keith waking and sitting up right after. He turned to look at her. "You hear that two?" Ruby nodded before they both stood up.

They looked at the others to see that only Jaune was missing and that Pyrrha's voice was echoing from far away. "Alright, Jaune...Just like we practiced...Follow these instructions..."

Keith and Ruby began to follow the voice through the forest before finally seeing Jaune, who was armed with his sword and shield and practicing. They quietly hid behind a large tree as they watched him. Jaune stared at his sword before staring at a nearby stump that had his scroll on it. The scroll was playing a video of Pyrrha. "Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up."

Jaune did as she said and held up his shield. "Keep your grip tight." Jaune gripped his sword tightly. "Don't forget to keep your front foot forward." His right foot was in front of his left foot. "Ready? Go!" That was when Jaune jabbed his sword forward while shouting at the same time. "Again." He then swung his sword, his sword creating a small gust of wind. "And again." He turned around and swung his sword forward once again.

Jaune was now exhausted. ""Okay. Now, assuming you aren't cheating...we can take a break." Jaune was now panting as he stared at the video of Pyrrha. "I know this can be frustrating. And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount. But..."

Keith was prepared to walk to him, but Ruby quietly grabbed him by the arm, shaking her head. Knowing what she was telling him, Keith stayed where he was.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves." Jaune looked sad as he stared at the video. "You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning."

Pyrrha would then turn and frown in the recording. "Jaune...I...I..." She looked back at him. "I want you to know that I am just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

The recording then rewind itself to the beginning. "Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up." Jaune sighed and looked up before holding his shield up again. "Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready? Go!"

As Jaune continued practicing, Keith looked at Ruby to see she had a sad look on her face while watching her teammate. He placed his hand softly on her shoulder. "Let's head back. I think he needs to be alone.", he said quietly. Ruby nodded to him as the two walked back to the campsite, leaving Jaune alone to practice.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update. Been busy since December, but luckily I managed to finish this chapter.**

 **I can't wait to finish the next few chapters for you guys.**

 **Kratos finally makes his debut in the story! You guys have no idea how much I wanted to write his scene in this! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **See you guys later~**


End file.
